


Meeting Troubles Halfway

by Mara



Category: Sherlock (TV), Smoke Series - Tanya Huff
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Lee go on vacation. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Troubles Halfway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sentientcitizen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentientcitizen/gifts).



Tony had originally been thrilled to go with Lee on his movie-of-the-week film shoot. I mean, time in London with Lee with most of their expenses paid? How much more awesome could it get?

A lot less awesome, actually, when they made a wrong turn and stumbled on a dead body, shortly thereafter followed by London's finest, called by some upstanding citizen.

"Tony," Lee muttered as the cops came toward them. "Aren't you going to...do something?"

Tony just rolled his eyes, trying to decide if it was touching how much faith his boyfriend had in his magical abilities or annoying he expected him to be able to deal with five police officers non-fatally with no notice or advance planning.

He was distracted, though, by the extremely good-looking man who strode up to them, his face marred only by the scowl. "Detective Inspector Lestrade. I don't suppose you're here to confess to the murder?"

"Uh, no?" Tony said.

Lee looked at him. "That wasn't very convincing, even to me."

"Sorry, I'm a bit distracted by the _dead body on the ground_."

Lee turned back to the man, who looked somewhat taken aback. "No, sir, we're not here to confess. We don't even know who he is. We just got here a few minutes ago."

"We were trying to figure out how to call the police when 911 doesn't work," Tony added.

"Right. Well, don't go anywhere, we're going to need to talk to you." His attention was drawn away by something behind Lee and Tony and Tony couldn't help turning to see what it was. His eyebrows went up as two more good-looking men strode down the alley, one tall and dark and one short and blond.

"Good grief," Tony said to Lee as the cop went over to them. "Is there a convention of hot cops going on nearby or something?"

"Hey!"

"You're always the hottest, of course, but look at them."

Lee turned as well and Tony grinned as his lover's eyebrows shot up. "I see your point."

The three men conferred as several others hovered around the body, then all looked over at Lee and Tony. Tony flushed and took a step closer to Lee before remembering that _he_ was the big bad wizard and as such, he should be protecting his boyfriend, not the other way 'round.

Tall, dark, and handsome strode toward them, scowling. "Canadians," he said with disgust.

"What's wrong with being Canadian, officer?" Lee asked, arms crossed and looking remarkably sexy for being so annoyed.

"If you believe I'm a police officer, you're clearly even more idiotic than the average citizen of these isles," the man said.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I didn't have to fly cattle class for this many hours to be insulted like that. I could have stayed at home and let the directors insult me. At least there I get paid to be insulted and ordered around."

Short, blond, and hot caught up with him just as Tony finished and shook his head. "Sherlock, you haven't insulted them already, have you?"

"Simply stated the obvious. I hadn't even mentioned the fact they're fairly new lovers, extremely insecure about the fact, and--"

"Sherlock!" the other man said firmly, with the air of someone who has to deal with this a lot. "Please be quiet unless it has to do with the crime at hand."

Sherlock scowled harder and stalked off to look at the body.

"Dr. John Watson," the other man said, holding out his hand to Tony. "Sorry for my friend, but I think he can't help it."

"Tony Foster." They shook hands. "No problem."

Lee held out his hand and they shook. "Lee Nicholas."

"Nice to meet you," Dr. Watson said. "Well, not under these circumstances perhaps."

"Um, speaking of which," Tony said, "shouldn't you be, I don't know, treating us like possible murderers or something?"

Dr. Watson grinned. "If you were even _possibly_ the murderers, Sherlock wouldn't have been commenting on your love life but dissecting your every movement for the last 24 hours. I'll bet you just arrived in the UK, right?"

"Right." Tony blinked.

"I'd know that jet lagged look anywhere. So, since this is the fourth death in a series that started a week ago, I doubt you're guilty."

Tony glanced over at the body, executing a perfect double take as he noticed something he hadn't before: faded bits of chalk drawings. "Did they all have those...designs around them?"

Watson and Lee both froze, looking at him more closely, although for different reasons.

"Why do you ask?"

"Um, they just look kind of familiar." Tony fumbled, remembering he wasn't on his own turf, where he could always call Jack for cover and practically everyone (including his favorite barista--a matter of a coffee-loving ghost) knew he was a wizard. "Like I've seen them in a book."

"Or a laptop?" Lee asked with casualness that wouldn't have fooled a baby.

"Yeah."

Watson looked between the two of them. "If you know something about those designs, you'll need to speak to Lestrade. Even Sherlock's baffled and he _hates_ being baffled and has been more insufferable than usual." Giving them a strange look, he strode toward the body.

"What is it?" Lee said, quickly adding, "Please say it's a completely harmless spell that calls up fluffy bunnies and flowers."

"I think it's a summoning spell," Tony said. "But more demons with razor-sharp claws than fluffy bunnies."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"This means there might be demons running around London."

"And that."

"I have no idea if there's anyone here who knows how to get rid of them."

"Aaaand that." Lee rubbed his forehead.

Tony sighed. "Now I just need to figure out what to say to them." He waved at the crowd stalking toward them.

Shrugging, Lee crossed his arms again. "Tell them you're a visiting effects wizard. It has the benefit of even being true."

"And I've seen those drawings because my predecessor used them in her work, but I'm not sure what they're for."

"See? You just need to tell the truth."

Tony covered his eyes. "This is going to be a disaster."

"It could be worse."

"Really?"

"Sure. We could be in the middle of shooting _Darkest Night_ and CB could be looming over your shoulder."

Tony brightened. "Good point! I'm sure there isn't anyone in London as scary as CB."

They both turned at a yell from behind them. "Mycroft! What the hell are you doing here?"

\--end--


End file.
